


There's gotta be lows to be highs

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tension, baby drama, future drabbles, suggested sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always somehow end up back there. But then they always, always get back to where they're supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's gotta be lows to be highs

It’s happening again. Kurt can feel it. It tingles deep down in his bones, from his spine to his toes and back up again until the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up on end. He’s feeling testy, snapping irrationally at unnecessary times and places.

 

Work and his business are running smooth and steady, there are no issues there. Their home is paid for and presented beautifully with top notch, unique furnishings and Kurt feels pretty darn good about himself.

 

It’s just that he’s now entering a new stage of his life, uncharted territory. Something that he knows completely nothing about and as exciting as it is, it still scares him down to his core. 

 

It’s not just him though; Blaine is going through this with him and providing his fair share of irritation, also. He’s become oblivious, air headed and day-dreamy recently. Like the night he dropped and smashed a dinner plate by accident just because he got over excited about something. _“Really, Blaine? Jumping up and down, are you fourteen?”_

Or the morning Kurt woke up with a slight head ache around all of the thoughts in his head, and Blaine thought laughter would be the best medicine with tickles and mattress surfing. It didn’t work and Blaine took off for the bathroom, his tail between his legs and a slightly petulant insult on his tongue. _“You need to lighten up, Kurt. Stop thinking too much.”_

 

Kurt wishes he would cut it out. Wishes they both would. But they can’t, it’s a phase. Nothing that they haven’t been through before, but he had hoped they were over this.

 

His dad tells him; one night during a heart to heart telephone call when Blaine is out doing whatever Kurt forgot that he said he was doing, that it’s only natural.

 

_“Married couples go through this, Kurt. All the time. It’s part of the package deal, you’ll get over it. Remember there’s gotta be lows to be highs, again.”_

_“Really dad? Right now though, when we’re going through all of this stuff…”_

_“Hey, you guys are a work in progress right? You’re fine. More than fine. Calm down and open up your emotional side rather than your angry one. Blaine’s just excited and you’re understandably stressed and you’re both just dealing with it a little…erratically. Let’s face it you guys may be older now, big and famous but you’ll still be the high school idiots shamelessly in love with each other so much that you actually lose sight of it.”_

They laugh and recall some particular fond high school memories, and after the phone call Kurt changes and goes to bed with a lighter head and a soft smile on his face. A short while later Blaine comes home, quickly strips out of his clothes and buries himself under the covers, curled up to Kurt’s side.

 

The tip of his nose is cool when it presses against Kurt’s throat and the pads of his fingers are warm from his suede and leather gloves as they press into Kurt’s hips, trying to initiate a roll over.

 

Kurt lets him, smiling and giggling tiredly when Blaine crawls on top of him, strips him of his PJ pants and underwear and crawls down the bed, crouching, eyes hungry and hands grasping.

 

Kurt quickly forgets what he was feeling or even thinking earlier, every membrane and cell in his body zoning in on his husband between his legs.

 

* 

 

A few days later, they’re both on a day off from their work schedules. They’re not long out of bed after sharing tea and toast, somehow managing to get from a discussion to a debate about an entirely ridiculous topic and then afterwards performing a couple of mutual hand jobs in what was supposed to be a cleansing, timeout shower.

 

Kurt is sitting on the couch looking over some bills and other boring yet strangely intriguing grown up stuff, with papers spread all over the coffee table next to an open laptop and his tablet balanced on his knee with many open windows.

 

“Ok great, honey yeah, we’ll see you then. Will Jesse be coming? Great, maybe we could go for an early dinner afterwards? You know hopefully there’ll be cause for celebration…”

 

Blaine comes in from the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear and a small brown, paper package in his hands. He ends the phone call with a flurry of bye; bye bye’s and then drops himself down onto the couch right beside Kurt.

 

Kurt just catches the tablet before it slips off his knee and only catches a handful of papers while the rest of them swish away onto the carpet. Kurt breathes. It’s ok.

 

“You know its Rachel’s appointment tomorrow right? The big one!” Blaine says excitedly, slipping an arm around Kurt’s waist and leaning into him like an awkward sideways hug, completely oblivious to Kurt’s slight irritation.

 

“Of course I know. How could I forget the day we’re told if any of our little guys have managed to make an impact on the uterus of Rachel Berry-St James.”

 

Blaine laughs and gets to work opening the package in his hands. “Awesome. Look what I ordered online. Cause you know, positivity is the best strategy moving forward…”

 

Kurt feels the muscles in his neck back and shoulders tense, his shoulders instinctively curl forwards, closing himself in and off. He doesn’t even have to look at the unwrapped coffee brown, paper packaging in Blaine’s hands to know that his wonderfully optimistic husband has bought something for their unborn, still yet unknown as to whether they will actually be born yet or not child.

 

He sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Blaine.”

 

“I know, I know. But look, Kurt. Look how cute this is, and it’s neither pink nor blue so it doesn’t matter. Not that I’m gender stereotyping or anything…so long as our baby is fit and well…

 

“Blaine.” Kurt stands abruptly. “Look I get it, you like to do this stuff, it keeps you excited and positive but you know that this kind of stuff freaks me out. So much could go wrong in these early stages and I don’t want to jinx anything by…”

 

“Ok, ok. Yeah, I got it, I’m sorry.” Blaine leaves the little bundle of fabric on the couch and stands behind Kurt, placing his hands tentatively on each of Kurt’s shoulders and starts to rub in small, soothing circles.

 

“We should- we should respect each other’s wants and boundaries. Having a child is something that affects both of us. Buy whatever you like honey, but just maybe not show me, not at least until we have the three month scan pictures pinned to our refrigerator.” Kurt breathes out, keeping his voice quiet and calm.  

 

Blaine drops a kiss to Kurt’s neck, just above the collar of his shirt. He hums a note of appreciation and ascent into Kurt’s skin.

 

After just over five years of married life, as much as Kurt hates when they hit a roadblock, at least now they can negotiate their way out of a prickling fight without any walkouts or sour words said between them.

 

“Just excited.” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s skin, kissing a path up to his hairline. “Just love you. But I get it, I understand.”

 

Kurt melts. This man is and will always be the love of his life, no matter what. He stretches his arms out and back around Blaine’s waist as a way of comfort and appreciation for this man. Blaine seems to take the gesture as an invitation to bounce up onto his toes and push his groin up into the denim covered roundness of Kurt’s ass.

 

Blaine moans and groans lowly. Kurt sighs, letting his eyes roll back in his head as he feels Blaine grow and stiffen momentarily against the back of his thigh and swell of his ass cheek. He rightly pacifies his husband for just a couple more thrusts and then giggles and steps forward out of Blaine’s gyrating embrace.

 

“O-ok, tiger.” Kurt turns on the spot, shoving playfully at Blaine’s shoulders. “Got bills to pay, adult stuff to do…”

 

That doesn’t deter Blaine, he steps forward biting his lip, with his pupils darkening and dilating and his eyelids hooded. “What’s more adult than this?” He whispers, attempting to attach himself to Kurt’s neck…”

 

“Blaine.” Kurt breathes, taking a step back. “Just not right now honey. Later ok, need to get some stuff done.”

 

Blaine’s face drops. “What’s your problem?”

 

A muscle ticks in Kurt’s cheek.

 

“My problem? What about yours?” Blaine folds his arms over his chest and cocks a hip out. Kurt wants to imitate him and roll his eyes but decidedly and probably for the better refrains. “Why do you think everything has to be resolved with sex? Look I get and appreciate that we don’t shy away from our problems now. We’re perfectly open and intimate and quite frankly I’m proud of how far we’ve came.”

 

Blaine nods his head determinedly in agreement with him, even though he still looks a little pissed off. Kurt only pauses enough to suck in a breath. “But we’re both going through something huge and crazy here, we need to deal with these emotions and not disguise them with sex. Remember what our couples therapist said after we got married and we just wanted to start out on the right foot?”

 

Blaine drops his arms, the way he’s holding himself visibly softens and his eyes glaze over with wetness.

 

“Hey, no. No.” Kurt says, not unkindly, stepping forward to take Blaine in his arms. “Let’s not get caught up over this. We’re good; we just need to understand each other in this moment.”

 

“I’m not trying to resolve anything over sex. I’m trying to celebrate overcoming something with sex.” Blaine says quietly as he blinks up at Kurt through damp eyelashes. Kurt smiles down softly at him.

 

“Ok. I appreciate that and I’m sorry that I misread it.”

 

Blaine sniffles, nodding and shrugging his shoulders. “I just thought that you- that you’d like it you know. You’re right, we’ve come so far to where we used to be and your so, so more emotionally available right now, and I guess-I guess I’m sorry that I misunderstood what you needed from me or what you are willing to do during these little…”

 

“Hiccups?” Kurt provides, trying to sway Blaine a little in his arms.

 

“Yeah.” Blaine smiles, his cheeks a little flushed but his eyes now dry. “Hiccups.”

 

Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine’s forehead. “You know what?” He whispers. “I can’t even remember what this fight was about.”

 

Blaine makes a sad little sound. “I hate that we’re fighting this much, especially now, when we are-could be bringing a child into this world, together.”

 

“I think, that’s exactly why though honey. Pressure manifests itself in many forms and we are certainly two people who manifest ourselves in very different ways.”

 

“Maybe that’s why we work so much.” Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt’s chin. “Why we always work out, even when we think that we won’t. Because we’re just supposed to, you know? We’re _meant_.”

“Exactly. And it may or may not be tomorrow, or next month or even anytime this year. But we WILL bring a child into this world together and we’re gonna do it spectacularly and with the special ingredient that keeps us two fools going for so long.”

 

Blaine chuckles, grinning brightly. “Would that be love?”

 

“Yes it would. I love you Blaine, so much, even when you annoy the hell out of me I love you for it. Don’t forget that.” Blaine nods and they kiss and kiss and move languidly in each others arms until Blaine breaks their connection.

 

“I love you too, Kurt. Now leave me alone and go and do whatever you’re supposed to be doing.” Blaine grins, bending over to pick up the fallen papers from the floor and gasps comically when Kurt slaps his ass.  

 

Blaine slips on some shoes by the door and checks his pockets for his keys, wallet and phone. The usual necessities when leaving the house. “I’m going to run some errands, don’t worry about transferring the accounts. I’ll do that that when I’m out at the bank, save you a job. I’ll talk to our accountant about setting up a possible trust fund too. You want anything?”

 

Kurt feels his heart beat hard in chest. “Thanks babe. No nothing I can think of, I’m good, thank you.” Blaine smiles, nods and blows him a kiss as he reaches for the door handle. “Hey.” Kurt calls. Blaine’s head snaps back toward him.

 

“Don’t be too long. Remember I said _later_ not _no_. Maybe you could grab a bottle of wine for when you return and we could how you say…celebrate?”

 

The look on Blaine’s face as he leaves stays with Kurt for the rest of the day, seeing him through jobs and duties until his most important one returns home.


End file.
